User talk:Fatal Disease/Archive 3
No! There goes my chance! (Life is cruel...) Oh well, only nine hundred and ninety-nine more edits until an opportunity like that rolls around again EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:01, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Ah, it's NC license. I'm sure I had given the wikia a license to display my work, in Project:Licenses or something "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 02:29, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ¡Vampire Venganza! (talk) 10:24, June 20, 2014 (UTC)¡Vampire Venganza!¡Vampire Venganza! (talk) 10:24, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Re You are aware that you didn't even follow the last suggestion I made? Why should I say anything about it if you won't even replace the word "must" with "should"? If that suggestion got ignored then why should I give further input? Besides that; generally they're the same as they are here. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 20:34, June 20, 2014 (UTC) RE. Mostly. Yes. For example, description. Is their story mainly dialogue like Hills like White Elephants? Or is it like Hunters in the Snow which relies on description? Must implies implies that you ABSOLUTELY HAVE to do it. The qs should be general; more or less guidelines. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|~20% Cooler~]] 23:02, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I am not 11 Waysidelover11 (talk) 05:05, June 22, 2014 (UTC)Waysidelover11 RE:Hai I have done what I can from my phone. I have also unprotected it, so you will have to resolve the formatting. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|~20% Cooler~]] 04:52, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Ech With chat gone, I guess I'll see you at TPWC along with whoever the hell goes there too. Can't wait too see the thing suddenly get filled with people. Jacket Mike|Leave your hate here. 05:03, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Re megan Can't. On my phone. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|~20% Cooler~]] 19:36, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Bullsh*t When the last chat shutdown took place, AS WELL AS when new chat rules get implemented, AND the "chat etiquette refresher" are all highlighted. SO don't tell me for a second "chat stuff isn't highlighted". People picked a convenient time where they'd get the most supports and fewest opposes because NOBODY knew about it. Okay, maybe that's inferring, but Chat stuff is almost ALWAYS highlighted. The Cthulhu Cultist - Scorch933 19:41, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Hi, i saw a few places in the forums where you were really involved in chat. Just wondering if you could help a noob figure out how to get to the chat page. So, Regardless Regardless, you just contradicted yourself. ^_^ Chat. ._. Are you sad that the chat was closed for two months, or are you happy? Personally, I don't care much. False rumors were spread about me doing... disgusting things when i was clearly joking. -.- Is this how a talk page works? .-. I'm new here. TerrorStories (talk) 01:08, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Terror Trollpasta wiki on the 30th at 11 pm Thats one hell of a night we had on trollpasta wiki chat huh! Well it was fun and all and im not appealing my ban or anything, but yea thats all really sorta kinda and shit. So yea ill be back oh don`t you worry! In like a month. Scynder (talk) 05:29, July 1, 2014 (UTC)Scyn Re Chao In truth? I actually did compromise with Chao. The thing I asked of him was to apologize to people he hurt (at that time in particular, Cas and Lucy), but I actually straight up told him I didn't expect him to apologize to me. So far as I am concerned, he lived up on his part of the deal. Anyhow, RCaDC should be ten days. Rollback instant, or one day, if preferred, admin, 15, and crat 20. We get the three months to find candidates but also have the option to promote on an as needed basis. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|~20% Cooler~]] 02:19, July 4, 2014 (UTC) FETUS U MUST LATEN I HAVE GOOD EMOOG 4 U TO SWAG AT EES 2RUE 2. TotemUxie (talk) 18:05, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Chat Shutdown What was the problem with chat? Why did it get shutdown? and also by the way, WHY??????? WHY??????? :,( I'm not on on the school year that much, so you won't be hearing from me in august-may... DefiantCreeper24 (talk) 22:10, July 5, 2014 (UTC) It was too beautiful to let go Here ya go: http://pastebin.com/fBqkRHEz (I just pasted them together.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:49, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the congratulations. Also, sorry I wasn't able to make it to that chat a little while ago. I was working that day and by the time I got home it was a bit after the fact. I think. I could be remembering it completely wrong. Either way, I was unavailable. Sorry. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 13:43, July 14, 2014 (UTC) RE: Just for a clarification I apologize for accusing you of nominating your own pastas. I didn't even think of you being an uploader as opposed to a writer. My apologies, good sir. I meant no harm. Good day. FaptainFordsworth (talk) 03:27, July 15, 2014 (UTC) RE I restored the whole AbD series. As far as that goes, I only intend to restore one at a time. I already nuked the feed once, not gonna do it again. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|~20% Cooler~]] 20:34, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Nothing wrong with nuking the feed with helpful things. Just saying. ;) ::Mystreve (talk) 00:29, July 18, 2014 (UTC) ARGH! Actually not a big problem, I rolled back my edits so that should take care of that. Hopefully the protection stays and wasn't reverted as those are pretty high trafficked pages. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:48, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Colors in signature Hello, I'm thinking about making a custom signature, but I'm not sure how I put colors on the text. I want it to be something like this: "Random text" (my user page in red) Random text (my user talk page in green). I'll switch the random text for something else later, just want to know how to put the color code. ScrewYouDinkleberg (talk) 13:17, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Spam blog page This blog written by WesleyInc is a spam page, I cannot paste it here for some reason and Superhedgehog03 has one too. They are annoying. Luigifan100 (talk) 16:29, July 19, 2014 (UTC) A problem So, I made a subpage, put my custom signature, but when I put in that preferences box, it gives me an error message. What now? ScrewYouDinkleberg (talk) 19:14, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Re The Mario one isn't in the archive anymore. Here is the Playground one http://tny.cz/6fbe64e6. Mystreve (talk) 23:28, July 22, 2014 (UTC) How do you do that? No really. I really wanna know. *"Fan Made" More like "Made in Hell" 2 seconds ago by Cassi75474Reply *http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:UksiHattu12This is soo funny :D I can't believe there is actually sooooooo bad writers :D 16 days ago by UksiHattu12Reply *http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Whatssocreepyaboutpasta"Crying, the child doesn't want this to happen". You mean this kid DOESN'T want to be raped and murdered by a puppet? Fucking hell, kids these days, they're so fucking picky. July 2 by WhatssocreepyaboutpastaReply *http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:GodzillaFan1Wait... what the fuck? FATAL MADE THIS SHIT!? WTF! June 26 by GodzillaFan1Reply *http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:--CarterWas this actually on the Creepypasta Wiki???? June 26 by --CarterReply **http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:GodzillaFan1Shockingly, yes. June 26 by GodzillaFan1 *http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/70.195.67.42Well, that escalated quickly. June 11 by A Wikia contributorReply *http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/72.88.112.50"Elmo slits her neck open and pulls her intestines out of her butt hole and begins raping that too." lol wtf June 10 by A Wikia contributorReply *http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jenngra505LOL The VCR exploded. June 9 by Jenngra505Reply *http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/82.54.113.188interns, interns evrywhere June 4 by A Wikia contributor How do you knowledge the existence of Sesame Street: The Fan Made Episode without sobbing? How did you bring yourself to reply to 2 of these comments? I need to learn your tricks. I am too hotheaded, a fucking pussy, and cry to easy like a girl. Tell me plz. Cassi75474 (talk) 02:49, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: It's actually a shot of Bon Jovi and one of the band's members from the You Give Love a Bad Name video. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'Why do we scream at each other?]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'''This is what it sounds like when doves cry]] 01:11, August 15, 2014 (UTC) WB! Just saw your contribution on the activity feed and am glad you're back. Hope your time away from the wiki was nice and relaxing. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:42, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Lol It seems like I'm inproving my Ninja Skillz then (and I know that changing s to z is stupid, butz itz coolz.) [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'Why do we scream at each other?']] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'This is what it sounds like when doves cry']] 19:47, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Pointless edits I noticed, the next one nets a warning and we'll go fro there. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:44, August 24, 2014 (UTC) hey man just saw your message you left for me in june, its going good, just got another computer since my last one broke, but im back now and probably gonna start editing and writing more! Peppers246 (talk) 12:23, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Origins of Mickey I'm just going to assume you already have permission for the story from Dub to post it on spin pasta. Here is the Origins of Mickey (http://pastebin.com/KWU1h1wK), Cyclon D (http://pastebin.com/qY7uA4Ja), and Fun Facts (http://pastebin.com/PGGMJRnN). I believe that's all three. Lemme know if there's anything else needed. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:13, August 31, 2014 (UTC) RE: Question Again, the song winner gets featured on the main page and will possibly recieve a sample pack if I can get it made in time. As far as second and third place winners, the second place winner will probably recieve the same sample pack. If I can't get it made, then the winner will just be featured on the main page. Steam Phoenix - Her Majestic and Loyal Talk Page -'' 04:26, September 14, 2014 (UTC) RE: Inactive Adminstrator Reviewing your request about the inactive administrator, I am going to demote her on temporary reasons because she quite surpass the inactivity guidelines yet. I'm not sure whether she will return, but I'm going to remove her rights for now. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] [[User:Sloshedtrain#Videos|'█''']] 09:03, September 14, 2014 (UTC) RE:Questions No, it doesn't matter. We aren't exactly profiting off of it. ''Steam Phoenix - Her Majestic and Loyal Talk Page -'' 03:21, September 15, 2014 (UTC) RE:CSS After the last disaster, I think I'm not going to bother with the JS. I'll just ask Streve if he'll do it. Anyhow, the names I pulled out were only those who were demoted - Peppers, Wolfen, etc. I don't recall pulling off Devir's or Lemmy's... I'll correct that shortly. Just leave links to their user pages on my talk so I remember who you're talking about. (I can't think straight atm). ''Steam Phoenix - Her Majestic and Loyal Talk Page -'' 19:04, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Fixed. Devir's name was on there, but the person who put it on there forgot to capitalize the "v" in "DeVir". ''Steam Phoenix - Her Majestic and Loyal Talk Page -'' 19:18, September 27, 2014 (UTC) RE: This probably has been said to you a million times, but... In regards to rollback, I'm actually really flaky and my interests tend to suddenly change. I don't really like having any kind of responsibilities so that I won't feel guilty for ignoring them. It's kind of pathetic, lol. Umbrello (talk) 23:06, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: Le Thiago Done. Mystreve (talk) 11:26, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Re Frankly, no one has voted on it since you put the app up last week (Thiago's sig wasn't time-stamped). I don't know that keeping the app up for another week or whatever would really do anything. If you're sketchy about having the rights, I'll just go ahead and close the app. Tomorrow's the deadline anyway. I'd rather see someone who's 100% sure rather than someone who isn't. Disappointed that you aren't going for it, but I know other matters can be distracting. Mystreve (talk) 12:11, October 9, 2014 (UTC)